Where I Want To Be
by Sassyfrass
Summary: This is a story about Draco's daughter and how she comes to terms with herself along with being kidnapped along the way.
1. Running

Chapter One Running  
  
p Malfoy stood there looking me over. I never call him Father always Malfoy. He never earned that title from me. I stand strait backed and proud. Just like a Malfoy should be. He slaps me on my face the pain little fairy needles dancing across my cheeks . I can't here his words I don't want to listen. Finally he stops speaking hits me on the face again and leaves. p p As soon as he leaves I slouch over falling onto the Leather chair. I stair around at his study, looking at the many books he wanted me to read. I was a shame to the Family not only was I in Hufflepuff my grades in potions were some of the worst. I am a clumsy oaf. I get up to maybe try to study, but I trip causing a waterfall of books and old Parchment. I hear my fathers foot steps coming closer and closer. pI don't know what to do. There is no where to run and then I remember the fireplace, floo powder. I point my wand create a magical fire, run into it hitting my head and then yell. " HUFFLEPUFF COMMON ROOM!" I didn't know what else to say. I felt a jolt but only to realize that I hadn't been clear enough, just as well Hogwarts was probably barred to the outside. pI felt a jolt and then my head started to spin, in my frantic rush I had forgotten how much floo powder nauseates me. I landed with a thud, in the last place I wanted to be. pI feel my rump hit straw, the landing is not easy however and I land with a THUD! "Oww!" I rub my bottom. I brush myself off and look around, I had arrived in a quaint little cottage. It appeared to be made of straw. On the other side of the room a small cauldron is boiling. A small straw cot is in the right corner and old piece of parchment lays on a small rough wooden table. I walk closer to it, curious to if it was something more than just a piece of parchment.p 


	2. Hag

Something distracted my attention however as I heard a slight pecking at the greasy window pain. I opened it to find a small owl, its green eyes glaring at me two slits in a forest of brown and tan colored feathers . I shivered wondering if it would caw for its master but it let out and ear splitting screech. I covered my ears but that wasn't enough and my whole body stiffened. My senses still aware but I couldn't move. I shifted my eyes to the window and saw among the dark trees a small lamp was darting in and out of the trees back and forth. If the owls screech hadn't frozen me yet I know that I would be frozen. The light is closer then only a few yards away. Ten steps and then the door creaks open and a women or more of a hag. He grotesque features. Warts were scattered across her face like stars to a sky. Her face was many different pigments, ranging from red to a dark black. Her mouth was dipped at one end and her eyes were two different colors, brown and green. She surveyed me carefully looking up and down at me and then spat at my feet apparently not surprised. She took out her wand and muttered. p "Dictious!"p I felt my jaw loosen up, but the warm tingling of my joints easing up didn't come. I frowned glad I had the use of my mouth again. Then I looked her in the eye, about to speak, however I reach into my robes but only to find that I have left my wand back in the manner. p She looked at me again more searching and then in a slight Transylvanian accent she speaks her English slow and faltering like a young lamb.p "Aye. You be girl. I be Marline. You be slave now. I accidentally left Floo powder on.must turn off talk to Barely she explain." p I was confused, but more than being confused I was angry.me a slave to a Hag???? This was not happening I tried to reassure myself, but it didn't work. The hag pointed to a large house behind this one that I hadn't seen before. I wondered a little afraid. p I headed to the door feeling the wretches eyes on me, I slowly opened the door and headed back to the building. A group of kids were milling around, and they all were wearing black robes, it didn't take too much time to find barely however as she had blonde hair with red streaks it was chopped short and at first I thought she was a boy, but as I approached I uncovered her real gender. I tapped her lightly on the shouldure, she whirled and looked at me. She had the look of someone who knows where they are what they are doing and isn't too pleased to start helping greenhorns. 


End file.
